Her Tough Luck
by gurl3677
Summary: Archie joins the fair and meets a girl and has an instant attraction to her.But she is standoffish and threatens to cut him. Can he push through her wall?Can he convince her to run away with him?When he has to be brave, will he be or will he run? Archie
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review and check out this movie! He looks good as always!*_

When Archie arrived at the stand still fair, the first thing Ike did was get him something to eat. He with the owner of the fair. Ike liked Archie and, after they talked for a while, he offered Archie a job running one of the games. After Archie had eaten, Ike decided he needed a tour. He introduced him to some of the workers that were having their lunch. Archie crossed his arms over his chest and nodded as a few people spoke with him but a girl suddenly walked out from the kitchen and she commanded his attention like no other. She looked up and catch his eyes then looked away. He watched as she moved, gathering up plates and discarded silverware.

" Oh, I won't pay attention to her if I was you." Ike said with a chuckle. Archie looked away from the girl and to his new boss.

" What?" He asked, making Ike chuckle more.

" I said I won't pay attention to her if I was you."

" And why's that?" Archie asked in his soft, easy voice.

" Because she is trouble." A graying man said as he came forward. " Hey, I'm Mike." He said, stretching out his hand.

" Archie." Archie said, shaking the hand firmly. His eyes shifted back over to the girl who wasn't pay attention to anyone.

" Hey, show him around for me, will you?" Ike asked.

" Yeah, no problem." Mike said. Ike clapped a hand on Archie's back.

" You start tomorrow morning. Mike will show you to a trailer you can stay at." He said before he walked away.

" So, why is that girl trouble?" Archie asked. Mike started to laugh and hitched his head to the side so Archie would follow him.

" She has some serious anger problems. Ike has her doing the simple things to keep her mind busy. A couple of us think he knows that if he doesn't keep her busy, she will flip out and kill us all. She has been in a lot of fights around here, kicked a lot of ass. Ike knew her dad. He was Ike's best friend or something." Mike explained. Archie looked up at her as she cleaned a table.

" She's so tiny." He commented, dropping his eyes when she looked up at him again.

" Yeah, well don't let that fool you. Girl's got a good punch. I would know. I have been on the receiving end." Mike said. " Hey there, Adriana." He said to the girl as she wiped down the table.

" Fuck you." She said. Archie's eyebrows' went up at the same time she looked at him. " And stop fucking staring at me, Dick." She snapped before she turned and walked away from them.

" What the fuck was that?" Archie asked.

" Told you, she's an angry, angry bitch." Mike said as they walked out of the mess tent.

Mike showed Archie around the fair. They walked around the rides with Mike spilling the secrets of the different operators. They walked through the rides and side shows then Mike showed him to the trailers. It was decided that Archie would be sharing his trailer. Mike had to get back to his job at the Guess game so Archie stored his bags in the trailer. He only had two bags. He then walked outside and back to the mess tent. He was hoping to Adriana again.

But he didn't until dinner time. She came out of the kitchen building while he was eating. He watched her carefully as she cleaned. She didn't say a word to anyone and no one said a word to her. She didn't even look up from her work. When she disappeared to the back again, Archie stood up and grabbed his plate. He made his way to the back. He cast a few looks towards the other members of the fair who were watching him like he was a dead man walking. He cleared his throat but looked towards the doorway to the building she had disappeared in. Women. Archie always had a weak spot for them. He liked women and she was hot.

He found her at the sink across the room. She was giving him her side profile and he could tell she had on little ear bubs in. There was something sticking out of the pocket of the left side of her jeans. Cords were leading up to either side of her head. Her hands were buried in the soapy water. She was shifting her weight slowly from one leg to another. Archie swallowed hard, narrowed his eyes then started forward. When he got closer to her, she surprised him by spinning around to face him holding up a long knife.

" What the fuck do you want?" She growled out. Soap was dripping off her hands. Her right hand was gripping the knife hard. Archie held his hands up in defense.

" I'm just bring my plate in." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him. Her left hand shot up to yank out the ear bubs. There was no music coming from them.

" Why didn't you just leave it out there like the rest of them do?" She asked.

" I just thought I'd be nice." He said. " I'm going to just put it on the counter, okay?" Slowly and carefully he brought his plate down to the counter. After he set it down he put his hands back up.

" Get the hell out of here." She said. Archie tilted his head but started to back up.

" Adriana? Did I hear Mike right? That's your name?" He asked.

" Mike has a big ass mouth. What else did he tell you?" She snapped. Her knife was still aimed at him.

" Nothing much." Archie said as he continued to walk backwards.

" Did he tell you that I punched him out?" She bit out.

" Yeah, he might have mentioned that." He said.

" Good. You will be next if you don't get away from me." Adriana said.

" No need for that. I'm leaving." Archie said. She watched until he walked completely out of the room.

XXXXXX

Archie was leaning against the fence by the kitchen. His head was bent down so he could light his smoke. Yeah, he was waiting for her. She had pulled a knife on him and the twisted part of him thought it was hot, sexy. He just hoped she didn't bring that knife with her everywhere she went. As the door to the building opened, Archie flicked his lighter shut and stuck it into his pocket. He drew hard on his smoke as she started outside. He watched as she walked. She sighed deeply and he didn't think she knew he was there. Archie pulled the cigarette from his mouth and pushed away from the fence to go after her.

" Hey." He said. He was making sure to keep a clear distance between him and Adriana just in case she did have a knife on her. Adriana groaned and turned around. She stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest.

" What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

" Just to say hey." Archie said. She shook her head, rolled her eyes then dropped her arms and turned around.

" Well you said it so go away." She said as she started walking. Archie picked up his pace, seeing that both her hands were empty.

" My name is Archie, by the way." He said.

" I don't remember asking." Adriana said. Archie smiled when he reached her side.

" You didn't." He said.

" Oh that's because I don't care." She said.

" Well now you know, in case you change your mind later." He said.

" I won't have." Adriana said. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

" Will you.." Adriana ripped her arm away from him then pushed him at his shoulders while she swept her leg behind him so fast and hard that she actually knocked Archie down. He fell straight down to his back with a look of shock on his face. Adriana straddled his lap, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and leaned down so she was close to his face.

" Do. Not. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." She hissed slowly. " I will fucking cut you, do you understand? There is a a reason I stay in the kitchen. I do not play well with others. Got it?" Archie nodded with his eyes wide.

" Yeah, I got it." He said slowly.

She pushed him again then stood up and walked away. Archie braced his hands on the ground as he pushed himself up. He shook his head as he watched her walk away. There was no way he was going to leave her alone. That girl had a fire in her eyes that excited him. She was the perfect mix of danger and sex appeal. Archie grinned then laid down flat on his back. He let his hands come to rest against his chest. She knocked him straight on his ass then straddled him. Had he not been so stunned he'd have been hard right away. As it was, the second the shock was gone, he was hard as stone.

Yeah, she might cut him but he was going to have fun while she did it. He had never given up on things every easily before and he wasn't going to start with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the adds and alerts! __**VeritasKym: **__Yeah, shes tiny. What can I say? I'm only 5 foot 2. I just can't image what it's like to be tall, lol. I didn't forget about the Marco/Deuces story. I just need to come up with a good story line.*_

Adriana looked at herself in the mirror inside her trailer then sighed. She shook her head. Her life style was starting to take a toll on her looks. She looked tired and stressed. She was tired and stressed. Every part of her life caused her stressed. She shook her head again. Why did she even bother with make up anymore?

She knew why, because at least wearing the black eyeliner and dark eye shadow made her feel better. She wasn't trying to pick up a man, in fact, she had a man she wanted to unload. Well, Rapheal wasn't really her man, although he thought he was. She wished to God she didn't need what he was providing for her and her mother but she did. With another loud sigh, she turned from the mirror and started through the trailer. She opened the door then walked out. She turned around and locked the door quickly.

" So, what did you do to get your own trailer?" Archie's voice came from behind her.

She dropped her head and shook it. She tighten her mouth and felt herself grinding her teeth. The last thing she needed was this asshole. Adriana took a deep breath as she turned and faced him. He had his hands in the pockets of his dark brown cargo pants. He was smiling with a cigarette tucked behind his left ear. Seeing him smile pissed her off.

" Are you fucking stupid or do you have a death wish?" She snapped. His stupid smile didn't even waver.

" Neither. I just thought you might want some company on the walk to the kitchen." He said. Adriana frown harder.

" Well you thought wrong." She snapped. She stuck her key in her pocket then started walking.

" You know, I won't tell anyone if you do." Archie teased her.

" You won't tell anyone anything because there is nothing to tell. Go away." She said. Archie took the smoke out from his ear and a lighter from his pocket.

" You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" He asked. Adriana stopped walking, making Archie stop. He faced her with a grin.

" Go away." She said. Archie popped the smoke into his mouth and shook his head as he flicked open his lighter.

" No." He said.

" Yes." She said. He chuckled as he brought the small flame to his smoke. He didn't take his eyes from hers as he inhaled deeply. He flicked the lighter closed then stuck it into his pocket.

" Thank you but no." He said.

" Did you hit your head or something? Ask around, Prick, I do not like people. Mike was right when he told you I work in the kitchen so I don't kill everyone." She snapped. Archie was still grinning.

" Listen, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I find you very attractive. I like you and this whole ' I hate people' thing you have going on. It's super hot so if you are trying to scare me, it's not going to work. It's just turning me on. It's sexy. You're sexy so you might as well get used to me being around because I'm not going anywhere. I will wear you down until you give in to me and talk to me without threatening me." Archie said. Adriana looked shocked as she stared at him. He put his smoke in his mouth and drew slow and long.

" I don't wear down. If someone bothers me or pisses me off, I get rid of them." She said. He nodded as she started walking again. He exhaled and started after her. Her voice had lost some of the edge it had at the start of their conversation.

" You can't get rid of me. I'm like cancer." At his comment she stopped walking and spun around so fast Archie almost ran into her.

" Get the fuck away from me." She said. She brought her hand up and pushed him in the chest. " I want NOTHING to do with you. You might think you are funny and cute but you aren't. You're a fucking loser who drifted into a fair to work because you can't make it in the real world." At her words his smile finally started to fade. " Stay away from me. Stay away from my trailer. Stay the fuck out of my way." She pushed him one last time before she turned and started towards the kitchen.

" Hey! You work here too! So if I'm a loser for working at a fair what are you?" He called out. Adriana turned around and glared at him. There was a second where he wondered if she was actually going to cut him as she stormed up to him.

" Now you listen to me, mother fucker." She grabbed his shirt in both hands and yanked him to her hard. " I am not like the other jackasses here. I came to work here to take care of someone. I had a job in the real world. I had my own place and my own car. Did you? Fuck no you didn't or you wouldn't have hitchhiked here. You're just some low life con artist or pick pocket. Stay out of my way, you stupid cock sucker or you WILL regret it. You feel me?" Archie stared down into her flashing green eyes. He nodded because there was nothing else he could do. She pushed him away from her, letting go of his shirt. She turned and started on her way again.

XXXXXX

Archie worked the baseball game for a few hours before he was told to take a break. He spotted Adriana as she moved through the fair. He locked up the money he made and untied his apron, never taking his eyes from her. He slipped over the counter and started following her, knowing she didn't know he was behind her. She moved quickly but he was able to keep up. When he saw her duck into the House of Mirrors, he looked around quickly before following her inside.

It was dark inside the small building but he could still make out her form as she walked. She made her way towards the center of the maze without slowing down or looking over her shoulder. He stayed quiet. She was right about one thing. He was a pick pocket so he knew how to be quick and quiet. She had no idea he was behind her.

Adriana didn't stop walking until she finally came to the center. There she leaned her back against one of the mirrors and sank down to the floor. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart beat. The House of Mirrors had always been her dad's favorite place so when she was feeling overwhelmed she came there. She could close her eyes and pretend she was still a little girl wandering around the mirrors, playing hide and seek with her dad.

" Are you okay?" Archie asked, making her eyes fly open.

" Mother fucker, what is wrong with you!" She snapped as she stood up. Archie was leaning against a mirror directly across from her.

" There's nothing wrong with me." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets as he shrugged.

" Do you want there to be?" She snapped.

" Not really but I saw you and there seemed to be something wrong with you so I was concerned." He said.

" I don't need your concern." Adriana said. " I don't need any one's concern."

" Everyone wants someone to be concerned about them." Archie's easy voice was quiet and only pissing her off more.

" Not me. I came here to take my break since it's closed right now but thanks to you, my time is ruined. Thanks, Dick." She said as she started towards him. Archie caught her arm before she passed him. He squeezed her tight as he stared at her.

" EVERYONE wants someone to be concerned for them." He repeated. She leaned forward.

" Not. Me. Now let go of me." She hissed lowed.

" Do you have a knife on you?" Archie asked. The quick change of subject startled her.

" No." She said as she shook her head.

" I suggest you start carrying it if you intend on making good on your word of cutting me because the next time I get you alone I'm going to kiss you." He said.

" Is that so?" Adriana asked.

" Absolutely." He promised.

" You seem so sure of yourself." She said.

" That's because I am sure of myself. So if you don't want me to kiss you then you better have a knife of you." Archie said.

" You don't even know me why would you want to kiss me?" Adriana asked, making him give her a one sided smile.

" Because I want to get to know you and your mouth looks soft. I want to know what it feels like against mine. I want to know what you taste like and I want you to taste me." His eyes fluttered down to her neck. Was it just his imagination or did her pulse suddenly shoot up? He looked down at her chest, watching as she struggled to take slow breaths. He pulled her closer to him so she was against his left side. " I think, you want, to kiss me."

" I think you think to highly of yourself." Adriana hated how breathless she suddenly was. No one had ever spoken to her the way he did. " Let me go." Archie gave her a small smile but he did as she said.

" I'll see you soon, Adriana." He said as she hurried away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

At dinner he caught her eyes a few times while she cleaned. Instead of her glaring at him like she usually did, Adriana dropped her eyes and almost blushed. A slow smile spread over Archie's face. It spread wider every time they caught eyes. But by the end of dinner, she had locked down her face and looked angry once again. She pulled a rag out of her right back pocket, slammed it down on the table and stormed out of the tent. Archie sat back as he watch her go to Ike. She said a few things to him. He nodded, placed his hand on her right shoulder and squeezed it before she walked completely away.

After Archie was done eating, he started to smoke as he made his way to her trailer. The night was dark and warm. The fair was loud and running in full force but Archie had the night off so he was going to talk to her again. He quicken his pace as he took a hit from his smoke. His stomach was flip flopping with excitement. He was surprised in himself at how bad he wanted to see her.

But her trailer was dark and no one answered when he knocked. He tried the door but it was locked. He walked around the trailer and looked in the few windows but it was clear to him that she wasn't home. He sighed and leaned against it. He could wait. He would wait. She had to come home sometime and when she did, he would be waiting.

XXXXXX

Adriana tucked her mom into bed after feeding her, giving her the medicine she needed and bathing her. She swept her hand over the older woman's hair and sighed. Her mom was sleeping peacefully thanks to the pain meds coursing through her system. Adriana's eyes burned with tears she refused to allow to fall. She leaned down and kissed the top of her mother's head, whispered she loved her then left. On the drive back to the fair Adriana forced herself to toughen up. The last thing she needed was for anyone to see her as an emotional mess. If she allowed herself to feel to0 much then she would drown and she couldn't afford to do that.

She turned down into the field where everyone's trailers were parked. She continued to drive until she reached her " home". She hated the trailer. It was nothing like the nice loft apartment she had given up to take care of her mother. It was small, cramped and depressed her. She pulled up and parked then shut the car off. She stared straight ahead for a few minutes before she opened the car and walked out. She slipped her bag straps over her head and took a hold of them while she walked with her head down. Rapheal had called her and was going to come and see her. She only had a few minutes before he arrived.

" Hey." Archie's voice took her by surprise again. She closed her eyes with her hand on her door knob.

" I don't have time for this." Adriana said without turning around.

" I waited for you." He said. Adriana shook her head and turned around. He was standing with his hands in his pockets.

" I don't have time for this." She said again, softer that time. Archie nodded as he took a few more steps towards her.

" Yeah, you said that." He said. Adriana leaned back against the door of her trailer. Archie didn't stop walking until he was so close to her she could almost feel the heat from his skin.

" Please...not tonight." She asked. Her tone was completely different then any tone she had ever used with him. She sounded tired and drained.

" You look upset." Archie commented.

" I have something to do." Adriana said. Archie brought his left arm up so his hand was planted against her trailer, right by her head. He stepped in even closer to her.

" Do you remember what I said to you?" He asked quietly.

" Archie, please." She whispered as she placed both of her hands against his chest. " Why are you doing this?"

" I told you. I'm attracted to you." Adriana closed her eyes and started to shake her head slowly. Archie licked across his bottom lip and smiled to himself. Her hands tighten on his shirt.

" I can't do this." She said.

" You don't have to do anything. You just have to stand there and let me do it all." Archie whispered.

" Adriana." Her eyes flew open and Archie took a step back as they both looked to her right. Coming towards them was dark haired man followed by two tall, well built men. Archie dropped his hand from her trailer at the same time her hands slipped from his chest. " Who's this?" He asked, eyeing Archie.

" He is no one." Adriana said. Archie frowned and looked at her. Her usual half bored, half annoyed expression had locked right into place. " Just some new low life Ike hired to run one of the games."

" I'm Raphael." He said, extending his hand to Archie.

" Archie." He said. He glanced from Adriana to Raphael while they shook hands. Raphael gave him a tight smile when they dropped hands. He moved to Adriana and put his arm around her shoulders.

" It's nice to meet you, Archie. If you will excuse me, Adriana and I have something to do." He said. Archie narrowed his eyes but nodded.

" Yeah. Yeah, alright. I'll catch you later, Ad." He said as he backed away. The last thing Archie saw of her the rest of the night was the sad, longing look she cast him over her shoulder as Raphael led her into her trailer.

XXXXXX

Later that night Adriana sat on the floor of her shower with the water beating into her skin. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were locked around her legs. She was staring straight ahead with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated Raphael. She hated herself. She hated her dad for dying and her mom was getting sick. She hated the health care system for making everything so expensive. She hated the cancer that was eating her mom alive.

XXXXXX

In the morning Archie was sitting at the table in the mess tent before his shift was to start. Adriana came out of the kitchen for the first time since he had arrived that morning. He catch her eyes but she turned and walked away as fast as she could. Archie frowned and stood up. He followed after her into the building. He wanted some answers from her.

" Is he your boyfriend?" Archie asked as soon as he saw her. Adriana laughed without looking at him.

" That is none of your business." She said with her back to him. Archie squinted and started towards her.

" If you had a boyfriend then you should have told me in the House of Mirrors." He said.

" My personal life is none of your business." She snapped. The closer Archie got to her the clearer he could see marks on her neck and arms. He frowned hard and slowed his steps. She was cleaning the counter, not paying attention to him.

" What happen here?" He asked softly as he reached out and touched a bruise on her neck. Adriana wiped around with a knife in her hand.

" Do not fucking touch me. Do you understand?" She snapped with fire in her eyes. Archie shook his head.

" I can't touch you in a nice, gentle way but he can put his hands on you and bruise you up? What the hell kind of sense does that make?" He asked.

" You're not as smart as you think you are." Adriana said. " Maybe I like it rough, ever thought of that?"

" Maybe that's because you haven't had it nice." Archie countered. " Is he your boyfriend?"

" No." She said, unsure of why she was answering him.

" So it's just about the sex then?" Archie asked. Adriana's eyes moved from his face as she shrugged.

" Girls have sexual needs too." She said.

" If it's about sexual needs any man here would love to fill them for you and not hit you. Hell I'd fill your sexual needs right here if you'd let me." He was hoping for a smile from her, even though he knew he was serious. He wanted to know what was going on with her but if she wanted him, Archie knew he would be powerless to stop her. She laughed and looked at him but there was no humor in her face.

" Men are all the same. You all think we should just jump and spread our legs because you say so. You think you will just climb on top of me and rock my world and that's it huh?" She snapped.

" No. I know I will lay you down gently, kiss you, not hit you or grab you and then rock your world." Archie said. Adriana shook her head slowly.

" Go away , Archie. I want nothing you have to offer." She said, turning around again.

Archie stared at her back for a few minutes. Without thinking he took a hold of her arm and she let him turn her back around. He put one hand against the back of her neck and dipped his head down. His other hand came to her left hip at the same time he brought his mouth down to hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her. It was just a soft brushing of his lips against hers but then he heard her suck in her breath hard. She parted her lips and he moved right into her mouth at the same time he pressed himself against her. His tongue slowly moved around hers. Fire spread through him as she returned the kiss. She moved against him. They set a perfect rhythm of tongue movement...until he felt the sharp point of a knife against his ribs on his left side. He opened his eyes and pulled his tongue back.

" You will never do that again." Adriana whispered as she looked up at him. Archie looked down at where she was pressing the knife into him. " Back up and walk out." He frowned and looked back at her.

" I'm going to leave but I want you to remember something, Ad. You kissed me back." He said as he started to back away from her. " I started the kissing but you kept it going."

" Go away, Archie." She said before she turned away again.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! So I'm changing the story up. I know at the beginning of the movie Archie had a run in with Raphael at the casino Raphael owned but I changed that to fit into my story.*_

For four weeks Archie studied her from a distance. He learned her schedule because it stayed the same. She always took a break between breakfast and lunch. She would walk the fair grounds, taking things in without really seeing them Archie figured. She took another break between lunch and dinner. Sometimes she would go to the House of Mirrors where she would sit alone in the center. Archie would stay in the shadows and watch her.

Right at the end of dinner, around 6:30, she would leave. He didn't know where she went but she would drive away and not return until around 11:00. On Wednesdays Raphael would come and see her. On Thursdays she was pale. Fresh bruises or red marks would always appear on her neck, shoulders, or arms. By Archie's fourth Wednesday night, he snuck up to her trailer. He listened in under the window to where her room was. There was the undeniable sounds of sex but the only one enjoying it was Raphael. Archie frowned and narrowed his eyes as he listened. When it was done he could hear Adriana crying and Raphael started yelling. Archie listened until he heard the slap of a hand across a cheek. There was more crying then more slapping. Archie took off running towards the front of her trailer. Lucky for him the door wasn't locked.

" Raphael, stop! Please!" Archie heard Adriana cry as he threw open the door.

" I said get get down on your fucking knees!" Raphael was ordering.

" No, please! You're hurting me!" She cried. Archie ran into the trailer and down the hallway towards her room.

There he found Adriana on her bed, completely naked. Raphael had his shirt on but no pants or boxers. They were on her bed with his right hand buried in her hair and his left hand raised up to slap her again. Her face was tear streaked and her cheeks were bright red. She was clutching his right hand, trying to pull it out her hair.

" Let her go!" Archie yelled as he charged into the room. Raphael jumped, dropped his hand from her and spun around at the same time Archie grabbed him by the waist. Archie flipped Raphael away from Adriana.

" Archie, no!" She cried out as Raphael hit the floor.

" Who the hell do you think you are!" Archie yelled at the same time he punched Raphael in the mouth. Adriana scrambled off her bed. She ran around and grabbed Archie to push him away from Raphael who's mouth was starting to bleed.

" Don't, please, Archie! Just go away!" She begged. Raphael propped himself up and wiped at his mouth with a grin.

" What the fuck do you mean?" Archie yelled to her.

" It's okay, Adriana." Raphael said as he started to stand. " Seems like Ike's new man has a crush on you." He laughed as he leaned down and grabbed up his boxers and pants.

" Go away, please." Adriana was begging Archie while she clutched his shirt.

" Thanks to your new boyfriend, your mother will be without her medicine for a month." Adriana spun around as Raphael started to get dressed.

" Raphael, please. She needs it." She said. Archie's hands were in tight fists at his sides.

" Then I suggest you figure out a way to make it up to me next week." Raphael said. The side of his mouth was bleeding but he was grinning. " Give her a try, Archie. You will like her. Girl's got a great pussy on her and a mouth like you won't believe. She's already undressed and don't worry, I use condoms so we won't be mixing cum."

" You sick son of a bitch." Archie bit out. Raphael winked to Adriana.

" Until next week sweetheart." He said before he walked out. Adriana was still naked and crying when he left the trailer, slamming the door behind him. But when she spun around to face Archie her eyes were on fire.

" I told you this was none of your business!" She yelled. Archie frowned and shook his head.

" I just saved you from being beaten." He said in disbelief.

" So what! It would have healed! It always heals! But thanks to you and your white horse my mother is going to be in horrible pain!" She yelled. Tears were coming from her eyes but she was to angry to notice.

" What are you talking about?" Archie yelled. She gave him her back as she walked around her bed and grabbed her panties off the floor.

" Forget it! You wouldn't understand." She snapped. Archie came forward while she slipped her panties up her legs.

" Then make me understand." He said. " Make me understand why he comes here every week to sleep with you and beat you. Make me understand why you are ready to punch anyone here, to cut people but he can lay his hands on you." She grabbed her shirt and threw her arms threw the sleeves.

" Fuck you, Archie." She bit out.

" I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on." Adriana shook her head as she slipped her head into the shirt then pulled it down.

" My mother is sick. She is dying." Her voice dropped suddenly at the same time she dropped to her bed. " I can't afford the medicine she needs after I pay her rent, her water and electric bill plus the 24 hour nursing care she needs. Raphael started giving me the money in exchange for two hours a week with me." Archie frowned and moved around the bed. He slowly sat down beside her.

" Do you always have sex?" He asked softly. Adriana angrily wiped at her cheeks but refused to meet his eyes.

" Sometimes I have to do other things." She admitted. Archie closed his eyes and shook his head.

" How much money do you need a month for her meds?" He asked.

" 2500." Archie only made 2000 month. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

" There has to be something else we can do." He said. Adriana looked at him quickly.

" If there was do you really think I'd let myself be his whore and punching bag? Do you think I'd do this if I had a choice?" She asked. " There is nothing. I have nothing. I sold my business, cleaned out my bank account and now I have nothing."

" Does Ike know what's going on?" Archie asked. Adriana wiped her cheeks again and looked away.

" I don't know." She admitted.

" Get some shoes on. We are going to talk to him." Archie said.

XXXXXX

Archie held her left hand in his with his right arm around her tight as they ran through the field towards Ike's trailer. Both were looking around for any signs of Raphael or his men. Adriana had changed into jeans and a vee neck tee shirt before they left her place. She was shaking but had stopped crying. He could feel how tense she still was.

" Ike!" Archie called out when he started banging on the door to Ike's trailer. " Open up!" A light from the back of the trailer went on. They heard some steps before the door opened.

" What's wrong?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt.

" We need to talk." Archie said. " Ad needs some help." Ike looked at her red rimmed eyes.

" What's the matter, Darling? Are you alright?" He asked her.

" Does she look alright?" Archie snapped. " Let us in."

" Give me a second." Ike said. He closed the door quickly.

" I don't know what I'm doing here." Adriana said as she started to pull away from Archie. He tighten his hold on her and pulled her back into him, making her look at him.

" Don't do that. Don't pull away from me. You are this close to getting help, just take it. Just stop being a hard ass, for once." He said. Adriana's lips parted as she sucked in her breath.

" Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

" Because I like you." She started to shake her head which made him squeeze her hand. " It's not so hard to believe. You're beautiful. You're strong and tough but you're loving, maybe not to me or people in general, but you love your mom enough to endure all this so that says you are capable of loving." His comment made her smile and laughed softly. " I like you, Ad. Can't that be enough for now? Can't that be enough for you to let me in and see the real you?"

" And if I do and you don't like what you find?" She asked. Archie gave her a one sided smile.

" As long as you aren't the souless bitch you pretend to be I think I'm going to like what I find. Granted, I could be wrong and you just might try and kill me in my sleep." It was her turn to smile and it changed her entire face.

" I'd do it when you're awake. It would be more fun that way." She said, making him chuckle.

" So will you sell my soul then or just keep it in a jar under your bed?" Archie asked, making her laugh out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

When Ike came back outside, he was fully dressed. He stepped out of his trailer and shut the door behind him. Adriana stepped away from Archie and he let her. He knew he had been lucky that she let him as close to her for as long as she did. She hadn't had anyone touch her in a soft, gentle way for a while and she was uncomfortable with it, so he was going to let her get adjusted.

" Let's walk." Ike said. " Divana is in one of her moods." He shook his head and placed his hand on Adriana's lower back so they would start walking towards her trailer. Archie knew Ike was the only person who could touch her whenever he wanted and not have her tense up. " What can I do for you?"

" Do you know what's going on with Raphael and her?" Archie asked, taking control. Ike looked over her head at him then back towards her trailer.

" I know he comes to see her." Ike said.

" Do you know he lays his hands on her?" Archie snapped.

" Archie..." Adriana started.

" No, Ad, don't. Don't try and hide it. We can't help you if you don't admit it." He said, looking down at her. She sighed and looked straight ahead of her again. Her face was sad with no tint of her anger. Archie finally understood that she wasn't hateful or angry. She just acted that way to keep people at arms length. She did it so no one would get close to her.

" Is this true, Adriana? Has Raphael been hitting you?" Ike asked. When she didn't talk Ike stopped walking. He took a hold of her by her shoulders and turned her to look at him. Archie watched from behind her back as Ike's eyes began to travel over her. Ike took a hold of her chin and tilted her head to one side and then the other. His face fell a second before his arms slipped around her. He pulled her into him and hugged her with his eyes shut. " I'm sorry."

" How could you not know, man?" Archie asked. " I have been here a month and I knew. She had new marks and bruises every week." Ike shook his head.

" I convinced myself she was just clumsy." He said into her hair.

" it's okay, Ike." Adriana said as she pulled away. " I'm fine."

" You're not fine, Adriana. He was ready to yank your hair out when I came in." Archie said. She turned from Ike and started walking towards her trailer again, forcing the men to walk too.

" What has happen? Why you let him do this?" Ike asked.

" I needed money to care for my mom." She admitted.

" Then if you need money why do you not come to me? You know I will care for you and her. I love you two." Ike said while they walked.

" Because, I couldn't. You have already done enough for me. When I moved back you gave me this job and a place to live, I just couldn't ask for more. So I went to Raphael. We made an arrangement. I didn't have a problem with it at first. I checked out while it happen, you know? I just keep thinking about my mom and that I was doing it for her." Adriana said.

" How much is he giving you?" Ike asked as they rounded the side of her trailer.

" 2500. It's just what I need to buy her medicine a month. I can pay everything else but I don't have any left over for the medicine." Adriana said, digging the key from her pocket.

" So you need 2500 a month then?" Ike asked.

" 500. She only needs 500. I'm going to give her my paychecks." Archie filled in quickly. Adriana turned so she could face them both.

" No, Archie, you can't. I'm not going to take it." She said quickly.

" I don't need it. I was just saving it up. I don't have any bills to pay, I don't have to buy food because I eat here, I don't have a car. You need it." He said. Ike crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at her car as he started to rub his neck.

" Here's what we are going to do." He started, making her look at him. Archie continued to watch her. "Your car, it's paid off, no?"

" Yeah it is."

" I have three cars, two I don't even drive. We will sell yours. It's in good shape. I know a guy that will give us $3000 for it. You take one of my cars to drive to your mother's. That $3000 will take care of her for another month. Then we will meet again and figure something else out." Ike said.

" That could work but Raphael has already given me the money for this month. I still have one more week before the month is out. He's going to expect something from me." Adriana said.

" You let me handle that." Ike said. He placed his hands on her shoulders. " I don't want you alone, no? I am sure he is pissed that our Archie interrupted him tonight and I don't want him popping in on you as a surprise. Archie will sleep here for a while. Your father was like my brother. I was there when you were born. I promised him I would care for you and I will. Now, you two get some sleep. Tomorrow, clean out your car and I will call my guy. We sell your car, get your mother her medicine and go from there." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then patted her cheek. " I love you, you must know that."

" I love you too." Adriana said.

" Thanks, Ike." Archie said as the older man started to walk away.

XXXXXX

" So, the couch pulls out into a small bed, I have extra pillows and blankets." Adriana was leaning with her back against the small sink in her trailer with Archie standing across from her. " I mean, if you don't want to sleep there you could sleep in my bed with me." She said quietly. His dick was going to hate his answer to her.

" The couch will be fine." He said. The relief that passed over her face made him glad he had choose that.

" Okay, well let me get you some stuff to sleep with." She said.

" I'm going to run over to my trailer and get my clothes and shit. Lock the door behind me. I will knock four times. Don't open the door for anyone unless it's me, okay?" Archie asked. She nodded and rubbed her lips together. She was nervous and uncomfortable. " I'll be back." He said. He gently touched her left side and leaned in. She closed her eyes and tensed up. Archie brushed his lips against her left cheek. She sighed and relaxed right away. " Don't worry so much, okay?" He whispered.

The next day, she gave him a small smile when she set his tray down at breakfast. He smiled and nodded up to her. They had went to sleep soon as he returned to her trailer the night before. In the morning, she had gotten up and taken a shower before he had even woke up. She had waited for him while he showered and got dressed then they walked to the mess tent together, making sure they kept a good distance between them.

After breakfast he went to his booth and started work. No matter what time it was during the day the fair was always busy. Archie's booth was one of the busiest. He knew how to work a crowd. He knew how to entertain people and how to get them to spend their money. When it came time for her usual break, he was surprised when she popped up across the way from him. She hitched her head quickly towards the House of Mirrors then walked away.

" Hey old man!" Archie called out to Mike who was beside his booth. " I'll be back, alright?" Then he locked up his apron and started after her.

She was right where Archie knew she would be. She was in the center, leaning against a mirror with her hands behind her back. Archie put his hands in his pockets as he walked in. She gave him a small smile. How many times had he imaged that moment? How many times, when he was alone, horny and needed to jerk off, had he imaged taking her in that very spot with nothing but the mirrors around them? He started getting hard right away.

" You alright?" He asked. He leaned against a mirror so he was directly across from her. He crossed his legs at his ankles and squeezed his thighs together to crush his dick. He needed the pain to calm the hard on.

" I sold my car. It was in good shape so Ike's buddy gave 3500 for it." She said.

" That's great." Archie said.

" Would you, " She paused and suddenly looked very nervous. She took a deep breath and started over. " would you come with me tonight when I go to see my mom?" Archie smiled and nodded.

" I'd really like to do that." He said. " But only if you agree to two things."

" And what's that?" Adriana asked. " Do you want me to kiss you again?" Archie's eyebrows went up as his cock jerked. So much for the thigh squeeze.

" No. I mean yeah, hell yeah I do, but that's not what I'm asking for right now." He said.

" Than what do you want?" Adriana asked.

" Have dinner with me tonight and let me give you some money." He said. Adriana's face fell making Archie react quickly. " You can repay me with dinner. Have dinner with me every Tuesday and Thursday. Just dinner, nothing else." Adriana closed her eyes and exhaled hard.

" Okay." She finally agreed after a few minutes. Archie was smiling when she looked at him again.

" Good. I'll be sitting where I usually am at dinner time. I need to get back to my booth so I will see you at six." He said.

" Okay." She said again. Archie pushed away from the wall and turned to leave. " Archie!" She called out, making him pause. " I would have kissed you if you asked." He smirked and turned around.

" I'm only going to kiss you again, when I can see both your hands and have checked your pockets for hidden knifes." He said as he walked backwards. Adriana started laughing and it followed him all the way outside.

He wanted to kiss her again, wanted it bad. He wanted to do more then kiss her but he was going to hold off. Archie was a con artist. He had taken girls to bed then snuck out of their places more times then he could count. He would go out on dates and skip out on the check if he knew the girl wasn't going to give him sex or suck him off, but he couldn't take advantage of a female that had been through what she had been going through. When he kissed her next it would be because he was sure she wanted him too, not because she thought she had to repay him. It was funny, he thought to himself. It took coming to a stand still fair and working a shit job to straight him out.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please read and review!*_

Archie was sitting at his usual table when Adriana came out of the kitchen that night. He stood up and gave her a small smile. She made her way over to him quickly. She would look up at him, then around the room then to the ground. She had a hard time keeping eye contact with him, or anyone for that matter. Once she reached him he thought they would move over to where the food was set out but she simply shook her head when he asked her if she was ready to eat.

" I made a big thing of soup at my mom's last night. We can eat there if you'd rather." She offered quietly. He smiled and nodded.

" That sounds great." He said.

They made their way across the field to her trail and Ike's car in silence. The silence continued on through the short drive to the house.

XXXXXX

Her mother's house was a small brick ranch with a small front yard. She pulled up into the drive way then shut the car off. Her entire body language was different then he had ever seen it. She had pulled up into herself and was paling. Her steps through the garage were slow as if she was scared to go inside the house. She pulled open the door and walked into a warm kitchen area. Straight ahead of her was the living room with a small TV on. There was a lazy boy chair and an IV pole sitting beside it. A woman was leaning over someone in the chair but she smiled and stood up straight at the sight of Adriana.

" Joyce, Adriana is here." The woman said.

" She is?" Joyce sounded tired but then again, Archie had never heard her voice before.

" I'm just going to have a few words with her then she will be in, okay?" The woman said.

" Okay." Joyce said softly. The woman, who Archie figured was one of the nurses Adriana said cared for her mother, came to them quickly.

" How was she today?" Adriana asked.

" It's been a tough day. I put the soup on that you made yesterday but she has barely eaten it. If she continues like this we might want to consider that feeding tube we talked about." The woman said.

" This is Jennifer," Adriana said to Archie. " She cares for my mother during the afternoon. This is my friend Archie." There was a short exchange of hellos and a shake of their hands. " How is her pain?"

" The same so that's good. I want you to really think about the feeding tube. With it in you can have almost six more months with her without, weeks." Jennifer said. " You know the cancer is killing her, that's not a surprise, but if she doesn't eat, you are going to lose her sooner then later." Adriana nodded.

" I understand. Thank you, Jennifer." Adriana said.

" Nicole will be here at 10:30. I will see you tomorrow." Jennifer said before she left.

" There are bowls in that cabinet, spoons in the basket on the counter. Help yourself. I'm going to go see her for a minute." Adriana said to Archie.

He watched as she walked through the kitchen and into the living room. He took down two bowls and two spoons while keeping his eyes on her. When she reached the chair, she crouched down and placed her hand on the chair arm. A small, pale hand came out and touched Adriana's cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. This was a completely different side of her.

" Hi, mama." She said softly.

" How was your day, honey?" The small voice asked. Adriana opened her eyes, her smile still locked in.

" It was good. Jennifer said you didn't eat good again today." She said.

" I'm just not hungry. I'm too tired." Joyce said.

" Mama, I need you to eat. Can you try for me?" Adriana asked.

" How are things going with that young man you were telling me about?" Adriana's cheeks flushed and Archie gave her his back before she saw him staring. He started spooning out the soup, wondering if the young man her mother was talking about was him.

" Mama, please don't say anything about anything I told you." Adriana whispered as she leaned in. " I brought him with me."

" You did?" Joyce whispered with a weak smile. " I want to meet him." Adriana smiled and stood up. She started towards the kitchen, hoping Archie hadn't heard them. She walked over to him as he set a bowl of soup down.

" Look, my mom is very sick so when you see her please don't act surprised or anything. She's pale but under her eyes it looks bruised. Her cheeks are a little sunk in." She started to explain.

" You don't have to worry." Archie said. He handed her a bowl of soup. " Here, take this to her. Maybe she will eat with you here." He said. Adriana sighed and looked back to the chair. He could see her struggling to maintain herself. " Ad." He said, bring her eyes back to him. " Take the soup. I'll get another bowl then be in." She sighed but did as he suggested.

After Archie had fetched another bowl and filled it, he grabbed two spoons and both bowls. He turned as she sat down beside her mom. Archie started forward, not taking his eyes from Adriana's face. He got it. He completely understood her and why she was the way she was. And he liked her more for it. She was scared out of her mind and he wanted to put her at ease.

" Mama, this is my friend Archie." Adriana said when he reached her.

Joyce and Adriana looked a lot of alike even with Joyce being so sick. He could tell she had been a very beautiful woman. She had the same green eyes as Adriana. Her hair was dark but thinning were Adriana's was thick. Her smile had been bright at one time. Her features were soft and very feminine. She was tiny, just like Adriana was. Archie smiled and leaned down to take her delicate hand in his. Her veins shown through and it felt like if he squeezed down hard enough, he could break through her hand.

" It's nice to meet you." Archie said.

" It's nice to meet you too." Joyce said. Her voice was sounded a little breathless.

" Mama, do you want your oxygen?" Adriana asked as Archie pulled away. He moved over to the couch that was across from the lazy boy. Joyce sighed and nodded.

" I think I do." She said. Adriana reached behind her and picked up the mask that was resting on top of the chair. " Honey, you have another bruise on your neck." Joyce's comment made Adriana freeze. Archie shifted on the couch, wondering how much Joyce knew about Adriana's life. " Why is it you take care of the bad dogs? Why do only you wash and trim them? Every week you have more and more marks on you." Adriana grabbed the mask then turned on the oxygen tank.

" I told you before, Mama. I can't ask my employees to groom dogs if I'm not willingly to do it." Adriana said, placing the mask gently into her mother's nose.

" Archie, tell me there are others there that can handle to big, active dogs. Tell her she doesn't have to do everything on her own." Joyce said. Adriana sat down in a chair beside her mother. Archie smiled and nodded.

" She doesn't but she knows that now. Me and another guy are going to take over the wild ones." He said. He wasn't sure what Joyce thought Adriana did for a living but he was going to say whatever it took to ease the dying woman's mind.

" I need you to try and eat for me. It's vegetable soup, your recipe." Adriana said.

They sat with her mom for the few few hours. Archie watched as Adriana fussed over the woman, pushing and asking her to eat. Joyce took a few small bits then asked Archie about his family. Archie didn't lie. He told her the truth. His dad had taken off on him and his mom when he was nine and his mother and him did not get along. He listened and smiled at the cute stories of Adriana from when she was little. She often rolled her eyes at the stories but continued to smile as her mother talked.

When it began time for her evening pills, Archie watched as Adriana helped her mother bring a cup of water to her mouth. When she spilled some, Adriana quickly cleaned it up, wiping away the water from her mother's mouth. When she moved to help the woman up, Archie stood up and came to them quickly. Both woman told him they were fine but he wanted to help. He took a hold of her IV pole then moved to her right side. He slipped his arm around her waist while Adriana held on from the left side. Together they helped her take very slow steps to her bedroom. They both helped get her settled into the bed then Archie went out into the living room to give them some privacy.

He wandered around her living room with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the pictures of Adriana and her family. He saw a few from when she was little all the way through to adulthood. There were a few pictures of her wrapped up in the arms of an older man Archie figured to be her dad. Unlike Archie's childhood, she seemed to have had a normal, happy upbringing. She was smiling in every picture. Her parents seemed to have been very much in love with each other.

" As soon as the night nurse gets here we can go." Adriana said, walking back into the kitchen. Archie looked at her with a smile.

" We can stay as long as you like." He said. She all but collapsed into the lazy boy. She was staring at the floor but he could see the different thoughts moving around through her head. " What are you thinking about?" He asked in his casual, easy draw. She shook her head slowly.

" I don't even know right now." She admitted. Archie moved back to the couch and sat down.

" What is it your mom thinks you do?" He asked.

" I used to own a dog grooming business. When I sold it I didn't have the heart to tell her I went to work at the fair. She likes Ike but she won't be happy to know I gave up everything for her." She explained. She started to chew her bottom lip as she stared at the floor. He leaned forward and his arms come to rest on his knees. He clasped his hands together.

" Everything I said about my family was true." He said. Adriana slowly looked up at him. " After my dad left my mom started telling me how much I looked like him. I think that's why she started to hate me. I left home when I was 15."

" And what did you do?" Adriana asked. Archie shook his head as he sat back.

" Whatever I had to to make it. I lived in a homeless shelter for a while. I stole things. I conned people out of money, I pick pocketed. I did whatever I felt I needed too." Adriana sighed loudly.

" I'm sorry I called you a low life." She said. " I had no idea what you had been through." Archie smiled.

" I'm sorry I called you an uptight bitch."

" You never called me that." She said.

" I did, a few times. Like around six or seven times to the guys when we were playing cards." He said. To his surprise Adriana started to laugh which made him smile more. When her laughter started to die down he said, " You know, you're really beautiful when you smile and laugh. You should do it more often." Adriana shook her head but her smile didn't waver.

" Don't you even try it. That shit might have worked on girls in the past but I'm not stupid." She said. It was his turn to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

After the night nurse arrived, Archie and Adriana took their leave. Archie drove because Adriana seemed more upset. She was quiet as she sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window. Archie held his breath and reached across the short distance between them. He took a hold of her hand. To his surprise she quickly interlaced their fingers and squeezed him. He smiled even though she didn't turn around to look at him.

Once they reached the fair, she didn't let go of his hand until he shut the car off. With a big sigh and a heavy heart, Adriana exited the car with him behind her. He followed her quietly towards her trailer. They still hadn't said a word between them. She unlocked the door then walked in. She placed her bag on the counter then made her way to the back as Archie came in. He shut and locked the trailer door. He looked to the back at the same time she pulled her shirt off. He knew he should turn around but he had already seen her naked and what a sight it was.

Adriana disappeared completely in her room so when he couldn't see her anymore he walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his back to the side and brought his hand to his face. He started rubbing his lower lip while he thought. She was nothing like she pretended to be. On the outside she was tough and hard. She was rough and mean. Under all that she was soft and gentle. She was loving and friendly. Through the pictures at her mom's house, the stories about her, and seeing her with her mom, Archie had a real sense of who she was before Raphael.

" Archie." Her voice pulled him back into her trailer.

He looked at her and held his breath. He turned towards her, keeping his left hand on the table top. His right hand went under the table to adjust himself because she looked hot. She was wearing a pair of white, tight, boyfriend cut pajama shorts and a white tank top with no bra on. It was tight and low cut. Images of her naked in front of him flashed through his mind.

" Yeah?" He asked as his eyes flowed down her body without him thinking. She was wearing white socks that she had pulled up to her knees.

" Thank you for coming with me tonight and helping me with her." She said as she leaned against the wall, still facing him.

" Yeah." Archie said again. She sighed and pulled her hair up. As her arms raised up, the hem of her shirt did the same. He let out his breath slow. His eyes went from her stomach to her tits and back again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to look at most.

" Good night." Adriana said.

" Yeah." Archie repeated.

When she turned to head back to her room, Archie leaned over to watch her ass. He had no idea she was wearing a grin on her face. She knew what she was doing with him. The way he looked at her made her feel good. She also liked the way he handled her mother. He was gentle with her and careful. Adriana sighed as she walked along the side of her bed. A loud banging sound made her freeze up.

" Archie?" She called out.

" I'm fine! I'm fine!" He called out.

" What was that?" Adriana asked.

" Nothing. I just...fucking fell." She heard him mutter. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

XXXXXX

The next day, Friday, they walked together, close together, to the mess tent. The air around her seemed a little lighter and he was glad. She was talking easily and even smiling. Once they reached the tent, they parted ways so she could go right to work. He ate then walked to his booth. When it was time for her break he was surprised when she slipped into the booth with him.

" Hey." She said.

" Hey, Ad. How's your day?" He asked, tossing a baseball back and forth between his hands.

" Good. Yours?" She asked as she sat down on his chair. He leaned against the counter of his booth, across from her.

" Can't complain. We going to your mom's tonight?"

" Well I am." She said. Archie grinned.

" Then that means I'm going too, Ad, so wait for me." He said.

" You know, no one has called me anything other then Adriana is a long time. Only my dad called me by a nickname and that was AJ because my middle name starts with a J." She said.

" You want me to call you Adriana then?" He asked. Adriana smiled and shook her head.

" No." She said, making him grin more.

" Okay, Ad." He said. She started to laugh as some girls came up to his booth.

In between lunch and dinner Adriana showed up again. She sat down at the chair and watched as he cheered customers on. He catch her eyes and winked at her a few times. Adriana's smile was pretty and it made him feel good. When it was time for her to leave, she got up and walked over to him. Archie was lighting up a smoke in between calling out to Mike to tease him. He took a heavy drag as she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. The visit to her mom went the same as the night before.

On Saturday Archie took his break when Adriana came to see him on hers. They walked around the fair and talked. He got her some cotton candy from the cotton candy stand, ingoring the look the man, Jimmy, gave him. Most people there didn't like her because of the fights Adriana had gotten into or the way she talked to them. Archie and Adriana shared the cotton candy as they walked.

The Saturday visit with her mom was a little different. Joyce stayed asleep in her bed almost the entire visit. She woke up a few times when Adriana had asked her too. On the ride back to the fair the tension had settled back into Adriana. Worry was playing across her features so Archie decided to take her mind off of things. He was going to make her come and play cards with him and his friends.

" Archie, no. I can't." She protested as he pulled her by her hand across the field to his old trailer.

" Yes, Ad. You can." He said. He was walking backwards. His left hand was holding her right one and he was tugging on her.

" No, you don't understand. Mike and I have fought. I punched him. I also punched Jimmy and screamed in Nick's face. Those guys don't like me." Adriana said.

" You aren't coming for them. You are coming to be with me. Ignore them." He said.

" But I don't know how to play poker." Adriana whined. Archie smiled and laughed.

" I'll teach you, come on." He tugged harder on her hand which brought her closer to him. She laughed and smiled.

Once they reached the trailer he had shared with Mike, Archie reached up and opened the door. The sound of four loud guys greeted them right away. Archie reached behind him and took a hold of Adriana's hand. He walked into the trailer with her behind him. The guys called out their greetings to him but fell silent when they saw Adriana behind him. His right hand was holding her left one and her right hand was holding their combined hands.

" I think you guys know Adriana." Archie said. " Mike, Jimmy, I think I heard your faces know her fists."

" Hey, Adriana." Nick said. He ran one of the fair's ride. He was also terrified of Adriana. He had made the mistake of sneaking up on her once. Her reaction was something he had never forgotten.

" Hey." She said softly, making sure she stayed partly behind Archie and tight into his back.

" You want something drink? A beer?" Archie asked her.

" Sure." She said.

He squeezed her hand before he pulled away and moved to the small fridge. He took out two beers and opened them up, handing one over to her. Archie then moved to one of the chairs and sat down. There was a free spot on the bench beside Nick that he figured Adriana would take but to his surprise she slipped down onto his right leg. He put his arm around her waist as one of hers went across his shoulders.

For the first hour that he played cards, he explained the game quietly to her. She moved closed to him while he pulled on her. Finally, at the end of the hour she was tucked in against his right side with both her arms around him. He was holding her close to him. One of her hands went into the hair at the back of his head. He sighed when her fingers started to rub his head. They worked in slow, circles against him.

Jimmy, Mike, Nick, and Joe started talking to her more and more during the second hour. She actually started to enjoy herself. Archie was rubbing her arm slowly while she teased the guys. The six of them were getting along great and having a good time. A few times Adriana let her head rest against Archie's while he talked and played.

When Archie first saw her, he knew he wanted her. She was attractive and sexy. He wanted her under him and above him. As he watched her the attraction only grew for him. Now that he was getting to know her, it was changing. He still wanted her but not only just for sex. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to help her. He wanted to make things right for her and to be there for her and that surprised him. Archie, by nature, was a selfish guy and he knew it. But with her, he was different.

They stayed wrapped up tight together as they made their way back to her trailer. They were holding hands and walking so they were brushing against each other. Her head was against his arm and Archie felt completely comfortable and relaxed. They both had Sunday off and were going to spend the day at her mother's. Despite the fact that she was sick, Archie enjoyed being at the house. He liked being there to support Adriana.

Once they were inside the trailer Adriana's hand slipped from his so he could turn and lock the door. She turned around so it was her turn to walk backwards. She held out both her hands out to him. He smiled and went to her. He felt torn suddenly as his hands slipped into hers. He wanted in her room. He wanted in her bed, yeah, he wanted in her bed but he wanted to make sure she wanted him there because of him not because she was feeling grateful. He was forcing himself to take slow breaths to keep himself calm. He couldn't think straight with his dick filling his pants.

" Ad." He said softly. She pulled him into her as they crossed over into her room. Her hands came to his shoulders as his went to her waist. Adriana stepped up at the same time he dipped his head down.

" My hands are empty and so are my pockets." She whispered against his mouth. They both smiled a second before they kissed. He squeezed her sides and pulled her right against him. He groaned when his tongue touched hers.

" Oh shit, " He whispered. " I want you so bad." The back of her knees hit the mattress. She pulled him down as she fell back.

" Then have me." She whispered, raising up her hips to brush against him. He kissed his way down to her neck.

" I can't. We can't." He whispered. Adriana sighed and pushed him off her quickly. He came to his shoulder as she shot up out of bed.

" That's fine with me. I'm tired anyway." She snapped.

" Adriana, don't." He said. Archie could hear her anger slipping into place so he stood up. " Adriana, listen to why because you get pissed." He said as he reached for her. Adriana ripped away from him and faced him.

" Do not touch me." She snapped.

" Don't, Adriana. Don't do that."

" Don't do what? I throw myself at you and you turn me down. You think I don't know that the day we met had I stripped down in front of you, you would have jumped me? And now that you know what I had to do with Raphael you don't want me anymore. Get out!"

" That's not why we can't." Archie snapped back. He grabbed her hand, shoved it into his pants and made her grab him " Does that feel like I don't want you? I'm fucking hard as hell. All I want is to be inside you but I'm not going to do it if you are just doing it to repay me for helping you. I want you to sleep with me because you want me. Because you want to be with me not because you feel like you have too. I'm not okay with being a replay fuck." He snapped in her face. Adriana exhaled hard and long as they stared at each other. He let go of her hand, expecting her to let go of him but she didn't. Instead, she stepped into him and started to stroke him. His breath released slowly. " Ad."

" I want to be with you because I want you." She whispered.

He took a hold of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and pulled her into him. His other hand came up to the side of her face. He moaned as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into hers. She let him go to put her hand into his boxers and stroke him, skin to skin. His hands tighten on her as he panted out.

" Please be sure." Archie whispered.

" I'm sure." She said a second before she licked across his bottom lip.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Do any of you have a Tumblr account or do you follow one?*_

Being inside Adriana, having her move against him, was like nothing he had ever felt before. Archie didn't know if it was the way she moved, meeting his thrusts with strong ones of her own, or if it was the way she pulled his hair and moaned, or if it was the way he felt about her, but she was driving him crazy. She whimpered into his mouth and ran her nails up and down his back. When she whispered that she was cumming, he rushed into her hard. His hands went into her hair, his forehead to hers and he groaned out his own orgasm. It was hot, it was hard, and it went on forever. When it finally left him, Archie pulled the sheets up to cover her and moved to her side. He collapsed onto his back at her right side. One hand was in his hair and he was panting through his mouth.

" Holy shit." He breathed out. " Holy shit that was amazing." Adriana rolled over and curled up into him. He wrapped her up in his arms.

" Yeah." She said softly with her eyes shut. " I'm still twitching inside." She said with a small laugh. He squeezed her hard.

" Can I sleep back here or do I have to go back to the couch?" He asked as he looked down at her. Adriana brought her leg over his.

" Aren't you scared that I'm going to kill you in your sleep?" She teased.

" Nah. If you kill me who else is going to rock that sweet little body of yours?" Archie asked. Adriana laughed loudly, making him smile. She moved away from him so she could lay at his side.

" You seriously are completely sure of yourself, aren't you?" She asked.

" Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you didn't enjoy that as much as I think you did." He said.

" Oh no, you are not wrong." Adriana said. " I'm actually wondering how long it takes you to recover because its 2:30 right now and we have to be up 7 so..."

" Oh I'll be ready, trust me." Archie said as he rolled over.

" We will see about that." She said.

XXXXXX

In the morning, Archie proved to her that he was right. After they brushed their teeth, he pulled her into her shower and pushed her against the wall. He picked her up and moved straight into her heat with the water beating down his back. She had crawled at his back while he bit down on her shoulder. He moved inside her until she exploded. He poured his own orgasm into her shortly afterwards.

Since they both had the day off, they ate breakfast in the tent quickly then left to head to her mother's house. Archie drove, holding her hand the whole way. She was always tense on the way to the house so he brought her hand to his mouth and started to place light, sucking kisses against her fingers. When she didn't knowledge him, he gave her a small bit, making her laugh and look at him.

" Did you just bite me?" Adriana asked.

" Yeah, I did." Archie confirmed, making her laugh again.

" Just checking." She said.

Once they reached the house and talked to the nurse, Adriana made her way to her mother's bedroom. Joyce was having a hard time staying awake and the nurse was concerned. Archie hung back in the kitchen to give Adriana some time and privacy with her mother. He was there to give her moral support and help where he could. As he walked over to the living room to sit on the couch, their night flooded back together.

He definitely liked her, wanted to be with her, he knew that for sure. Having her open up to him was amazing. The sex between them was great, so much better then the last night he had gotten laid. Archie shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that. It had been a one time thing when he had been at the fair for three weeks and it had been handle. It shouldn't have happen but he had been lonely and tired of jerking off. The girl had come on to him, led him away by her hand and he had taken her in the field behind the trailers. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had imaged it was Adriana under him instead of who it really was. When he realized who she was and who she belonged too, he had spoken to who he needed too, admitted it to who he needed too and he was just putting it behind him so he and Adriana could move forward. After they handled what they needed to handle with Raphael there would be nothing standing in the way for them.

" Archie, " Adriana's voice pulled his head up. He looked at her and smiled.

" Are you okay?" He asked as she walked into the living room.

" The nurse wants to talk to me outside. She called in another nurse. Will you come out with me?" She asked. Archie stood up and went to her quickly.

" Let's go." He said. When he reached her, he took a hold of her face and tilted her head up to look at him. He dipped down just enough to place a small kiss against her mouth. " Don't worry, okay." She sighed and nodded.

They linked their hands together then walked through the house. In the backyard of the house there was a closed in porch with a long table surrounded by chairs. Two of the nurses were waiting for them with a folder of papers. Archie and Adriana sat together so they were across from the nurses. Archie held her hand tight in his.

" I know that we talked about this before, and we decided to hold of on it, but I think you need to consider putting her into the hospice center now." The nurse started.

The rest of the day went on in a blur for her. Adriana sat by her mom's bedside, holding her hand and talking to her. There were a few times that Joyce opened her eyes and smiled but she would fall right back to sleep. Archie came in and out of the bedroom. He would rub her shoulders or kiss the top of her head while they waited for the transport to come and get her mother. The nurses had been working all day to get her a spot in the hospice center. They weren't able to transfer her until around five that night.

As Adriana watched them load Joyce into the transport, she crossed her arms over her chest. Archie rubbed her back and kept his mouth against the side of her head. He encouraged and whispered to her as she cried silently. The last time Joyce opened her eyes it had been around noon. She had smiled at Adriana then told her she loved her. Her eyes shut afterwards and she didn't knowledge anything or anyone. The nurses felt she had slipped into a coma.

Archie and Adriana followed the transport to the center. They stood back as she was checked into the room. Adriana had to fill out the last bit of paperwork. Archie then pulled her outside so the nurses at the center could work her over and contact her doctor. He pulled Adriana against him so his arms were around her shoulders and hers were around his waist.

" Is it wrong that apart of me feels relief? I know I don't have to worry about paying for her meds because they will just give them to her here and I can make payments to them until the balance is done." Adriana said.

" Don't feel bad, Baby. You have done everything you could for her." He said softly. " Should I got back to the fair and get some clothes for you? Are you going to stay here tonight?"

" I don't know. Apart of me wants too but the other part is scared too. I'm scared to be in the room when she passes. I just don't think I want to see that." Adriana said.

" Why don't we go home tonight? We'll talk to Ike, tell him what's going on then in the morning we can decide what you want to do." He offered. Adriana sighed and nodded.

" Thank you for being here." She said as she looked at him.

" I won't be anywhere else, Babe." Archie said and he meant it. He couldn't image her having to go through it alone.

XXXXXX

Back at the fair they went to Ike's trailer. Thankfully he stepped outside instead of being them in. Adriana cried as she told Ike about her mother. He hugged her and had even cried with her. He was going to give them the next few days off. After they talked and calmed down, Archie and Adriana made their way back to her place. They got ready for bed quietly. When Adriana laid down, she had fallen asleep right away.

But she didn't stay asleep. Because all her money went to the care of her mother, she didn't have a cell phone. All calls from the nurses or the hospice center went to Ike who did have a cell phone. So that was why, at two o'clock in the morning, Ike found himself trudging across the field towards Adriana's trailer. His heart was heavy and he was not looking forward to talking to her. He gathered his strength and knocked loud on the door. After a few minutes Archie answered the door.

" Ad, you need to wake up." Archie said as he shook her shoulder. Adriana snuggled back into the blankets more. " Adriana, wake up."

" Adriana, get up." Ike snapped, making Archie frown. He wanted to wake her up gently but Ike's sharp command made her eyes pop open.

" What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up quickly. She looked at Archie's pale face and sleep tossed hair. She looked back at Ike who slowly sat down on her bed. " Oh no." She said as she brought her hand to her mouth. Ike nodded and started to rub her leg. Archie touched her shoulder.

" I'm sorry, Darling." Ike said. " She went peacefully though." Adriana covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

" I'm sorry, Adriana." Divana said from her spot in the bedroom doorway. Adriana shook her head as she started to cry harder. Archie moved closer to her as he slipped his arms around her shoulders. Ike continued to rub her leg.

" You can take all the time off you need. Don't worry about anything." Ike said gently. Adriana dropped her hands from her face and grabbed Archie. " Divana, get some tissues." Ike said. When Divana didn't answer, he looked sharply at her. " Get some tissues." He repeated. She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. Archie glanced back at her then shook his head and held Adriana closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review!*_

Over the next few days Archie drove Adriana to the Hospice Center to finish up the paperwork. He drove her to the funeral home to hand over more paperwork with her mom's wishes. Joyce had pre-ordered, and paid for a coffin and a spot in the graveyard next to her husband. Adriana hadn't been ready to go to the house after her work was done, so Archie took her to her trailer. She laid in bed with him holding her and talking to her. She was crying off and on. The few times she had fallen asleep Ike had come to the trailer so Archie and him could finalize their plans on how to free her from Raphael.

The funeral was on Wednesday. Ike, Divana and a few others came from the fair, along with Joyce's friends. Archie kept one hand on her lower back or at her elbow. When they were sitting down, he put his arm around her shoulders. She wasn't talking much as she sat in between him and Ike. A few times Ike had reached down and patted her leg which earned him and Adriana dirty looks from Divana. After the grave side service, everyone walked away to give Adriana some alone time with the coffin.

" You're taking such good care of her." Divana purred as she took a hold of Ike's arm. Ike tensed and Archie frowned. Neither man was happy with Divana.

" Thanks." He said.

" Archie, we need to get back to the fair. You take all the time you need." Ike said.

" Thanks, Ike. I think I'm going to try and take her out to lunch then bring her home." Archie said.

" We shall meet at your trailer at 11:00 tonight." Ike said with a nod. That was when Raphael would arrive.

Archie put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way towards her as everyone drove away. Adriana was holding onto her arms tightly and had her head down. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a long sleeve black shirt. Her hair was down and straighten. She had tiny black heels on and his eyes flowed down her body and back up without him thinking.

" Ad." Archie said quietly when he came up to her. He let his fingertips come to her back. " Are you alright, Babe?" His fingers started to make slow circles against her.

" A part of me feels relieved that she's finally gone but another part of me hates standing where I am." She said.

" I think that's normal." Archie said. " You feel free now, you are free. You can do whatever you want now and you don't have the stress or worry anymore." Adriana sighed and looked at Archie as she shook her head.

" I'm not free. I have to deal with Raphael. He isn't going to be happy that our deal is ending. I still owe him at least one more time." Adriana said.

" Fuck no. It's not happening. There is no way I'm going to let him put his hands on you again." Archie said.

" You can't stop him. I owe him." She said.

" So what I am supposed to do? You want me to just stand aside and let him be all over you? No, I can't do that. I can't stand the thought of him touching you. You're my girlfriend, not his plaything. I couldn't hardly stand it before we were together there's no way I could stand it now." He said. " Ike and I have a plan. We are going to handle this."

" Archie, you don't know him. If I don't give him what he wants it's going to get ugly." Adriana said as she turned to face him. Archie took a hold of her hands.

" I don't give a shit about him." He said, drawing her in. " He's not touching you again, do you hear me? The bruises he gave you last week are finally starting to heal. You're not getting more."

XXXXXX

Ike, Archie, and Adriana were waiting for Raphael inside Adriana and Archie's trailer. He had offically moved into the place with her. He hadn't left her bed since their first night together. The three of them were tense and nervous. Ike kept looking out of the windows with a gun tucked into his waistband. Archie was sitting at the table, beside her. He was rubbing her leg. He was not the type of guy to meet confrontation head on and he knew it. When trouble came to Archie in the past, he ran but something about Adriana made him feel brave. He looked at her, put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into him. He kissed her quickly.

" He's coming." Ike said.

" Go and wait in the bathroom, Ad. Lock the door." Archie said as he stood up. She looked scared but he squeezed her hands. " Babe, go into the bathroom and lock the door. Stay there until you hear my voice." He said. Adriana wasn't the type to run away from her problems but she did as he asked.

" You ready for this?" Ike asked once the bathroom door was shut.

" As ready as I'm ever going to be." Archie said.

" Look, what you're doing for her...I can't thank you enough. We had a bit of a rough patch, you and I, but I think we worked through it and I can see how much Adriana means to you." Ike said. Archie smiled and nodded. The two men shook hands before moving towards the door.

" Well Ike, what are you doing here? Sampling the goods finally?" Raphael asked when Ike and Archie came out of the trailer. " I know how you like them young."

" We need to talk." Ike said.

" And just what do you want to talk about?" Raphael said.

" The arrangement you have with Adriana is over." Archie snapped, making Raphael smile.

" Is that so?" He asked. " You know, I heard about you. I heard you were moving in on my thing. She's a good fuck, ain't she?"

" Her mother died." Ike said. Raphael nodded.

" That's what I heard. Shame. But she still owes me two hours. I gave her the money, she owes me." He said. Archie held out an envelope. " What's this?" Raphael asked as he took it and opened it up.

" It's the 2500 you gave her. Deal's done and over with. You can leave her alone now." Archie said. Raphael smiled and chuckled as he looked over the bills.

" This was not apart of our agreement. She is to give me sex, however I want it." He said, counting the bills lightly.

" Deal's over. You got your money. She's not giving you sex or anything anymore." Archie said. Raphael smiled again and nodded.

" Well, the money is all here so I guess there is no reason for me stay here. Tell her it was fun and when she gets bored with you, my dick is always hard and ready for her." He said. He kept his smile as he walked away. Archie's shoulders sagged with relief.

" Well that went over well." He said when Raphael was far enough away that he couldn't hear that.

" Yeah, it did." Ike said with a frown. The two men continue to watch him until Raphael climbed into his car and drove away.

" I'm going in. It's been a long day and I'm sure Ad wants to sleep. We'll see you in the morning, man." Archie said as he clapped Ike on the shoulder.

" Yeah, good night, Archie. Give our girl a hug for me." He said.

After Archie walked into their trailer, he shut and locked the door. He sighed and rubbed his chin. He was tired. The day had been long and filled with stress. He walked over towards the bathroom, thinking about how much he just wanted to lay in their bed, curled up behind her back. He was going to pull the blankets over them and let sleep take him under.

" Ad! It's cool, come out." He said as he knocked on the door. Adriana opened the bathroom door with a frown.

" He left? Just like that?" She asked.

" Yeah. We told him it was over with and he left." Archie said, moving towards their room.

" It couldn't have been easy." Adriana said.

" Well it was. So let's go to bed. I took the rest of the week off so we can just do whatever you want but right now, I want to go to sleep." He said as he sat down to take his shoes off. Adriana walked into her room. She sighed, feeling the day hit her. She was tired and the rest of the week was going to be filled with her cleaning out her mom's house.

Adriana settled deep into her bed, wrapped up in the blankets and Archie. He was rubbing his chin into her hair and sighing. For the first time in two years she was starting to think things were looking up for her. Her and Archie got along great and he had proven that he could and would be there for her. He had been making her laugh, holding her when she was crying and talking to her when she needed it. Now that things were settled with Raphael and her mother, Adriana was looking forward to having a real relationship with him. She was looking forward to building something real. There was no one to stand in their way now.

" Thank you, Archie." She whispered with her eyes shut. " You have done so much for me."

" You've done a lot for me too." He said.

" I haven't done anything." She said. Archie squeezed her and rubbed his face into her hair.

" You've done more the you know." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Im getting a lot of hits on this but only two people are reviewing so where are you guys?*_

The next day Archie took Adriana back to the house, on her request. She needed to decide what to do with it and the stuff in it. She needed to decide if she was going to sell it or keep it. She moved through the house like a ghost. She was looking at things, barely touching them. Archie was giving her as much space as he could but every 15 minutes or soon he would find his way back to her. He would rub her shoulders or hug her from behind.

" I need to get some boxes. I want to donate my dad's clothes. My mom still has them hanging up in the closet." She said as she stood in her mom's room. Archie was standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders again.

" We don't have to do that now, Babe." He said.

" I want too. I feel like I need too. I mean, I might keep a few of his shirts, like his favorite ones, but everything else...I just want a fresh start." She said. " I know my mom has some containers in the garage."

" I'll get them if you want to start pulling his clothes." Archie said.

" Thanks, Archie." She said as she turned around.

" It's no problem." He said while she wrapped herself around him. Archie smiled to himself and hugged her tight.

" I'm going to donate her clothes too."

" Do you want to do it alone?" Adriana shook her head against him. " Okay. Let me get the containers and we will get started."

They worked quickly and quietly together. He would hold up shirts and she was picking out what she wanted to keep and what she didn't want. After a few hours Archie left to get them lunch. When he came back he found Adriana curled up in the bed that used to be hers when she was a teen. She smiled and moved over to give him room to lay down. Archie crawled into bed with her and pulled her close to him. She started to run her fingers up and down his chest. Archie shifted his hips, not wanting her to get upset that he was getting turned on.

" I have a confession to make." She said. Archie cleared his throat.

" And what's that?" Adriana moved in close to him and started to kiss against his neck. " Ad." He whispered as his eyes shut.

She slipped on top of him and let her hips started to grind hard into him. Archie's hands came to her hips where he held her hard and groaned. She sucked his skin into her mouth and bit it lightly as her hands traveled into his hair. She moved to the center of his neck and licked a line up him. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

" I've always wanted to have sex in this bed." She whispered against his mouth.

" Oh God, don't tease me, Adriana, please." He groaned as he rose his hips up.

" I'm not." She whispered. She traced the outline of his lips with the tip of her tongue while they moved together, mimicking the movement of sex.

" Seems like it." Archie moaned.

" Okay then. I'll show you teasing." She took a hold of his hands and placed them above his head. "You may not touch me." He grinned with his eyes shut.

" If I do?" He whispered.

" I will stop whatever I'm doing, no matter what point you are at." Adriana whispered. " Now, be a good boy and grab a hold of the bars. Keep your eyes closed."

The bed was a day bed made of an iron frame. Archie reached up and grabbed a hold of the bars with excitement coursing through him. She was sliding down him, making sure she stayed pressed hard against him. She pulled his shirt up and place sucking kisses all over his stomach while at the same time, she undid his belt. Her hands worked quickly against his zipper an she had him open in record time. Archie felt her hand glide up his length while she took his out of his boxers.

" Adriana." He whispered.

" You are not allowed to talk." She said. He jumped straight up when he flicked her tongue flick out and against him.

" Ah...shit..." He groaned out.

" Shhhh." She whispered. Her tongue traveled up him then swirled around his head. Without using her hands, she took him right into her mouth. He bit down on his lower lip and arched up his back. She moved down him with her tongue working against him the entire time. She brought her hands to his balls as she started to move up him. She raked her nails against his sac, making him groan out.

" Shit!" Adriana swirled around his head then pulled off him.

" I said be quiet." He lifted his head up and looked down at her as she took a hold of him. Her eyes met his while her tongue twirled around him.

" Ah...my...God. That's. Feels. So. Good." His head fell back as his hips lifted up. " It's to good for me to be quiet."

" Well that's too bad." She said. She took him in her mouth fast, moving down his length then back up in record time. " Because you broke my rules and I'm done." She said, sitting up. Archie's eyes flew open again.

" What? No! Please!" He started to beg. Adriana smiled but started to stroke him with her hand.

" You should have been quiet. You were warned." She said.

" Ad, please." He asked. " I won't say anything else."

" You opened your eyes."

" I won't do it again! I promised! Just please! Please go back down there!" She shook her head.

" No, Archie, you had your chance. Now you are going to have to wait." She said. Her hands enclosed on him and moved straight up his dick.

" Then can we have sex? Please? I need it." He begged with his face flushed. Adriana smiled and tucked him back into his boxers. " No, no, don't!" Archie's hands flew down to hers. " Don't put me away."

" And now you are touching me." She said. Archie covered his face with his hands.

" This can not be happening." He said as he shook his head. " Ad, I'm going to be in pain, you know that, right?" When she started to laugh, he looked up at her. " It's not funny. I need to cum now or it's going to hurt."

" The old blue ball trick, huh? You're really going with that?"

" It's not a trick. I need to cum. You have me so close." He bit his lip and did his best to look sad. "If you just do it a little longer or let me be inside you I'm going to get off. Please, Adriana. It's going to hurt so bad if you make me wait." Adriana leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

" Then the next time you will listen to me." She whispered.

" You are so going to pay for that." He warned. Adriana started to laugh.

" We will see." She said, slipping off his lap.

The rest of the day, they packed things up. Archie groaned a few times, playing his pain up which only made her laugh. He limped and clutched his balls a few times as he begged her to let him inside her. Adriana smiled and shook her head no. He caught her and pressed her against the wall, kissing her breathless and thrusting hard until her but still Adriana denied him. Archie started forming a plan in his head on how he was going to make her pay, make her beg for him. When he decided what he was going to do to her, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

" What the hell have you been smiling at all day?" Adriana asked as they started back towards the fair. Archie shook his head.

" You'll see." He said. Adriana moved over to him.

" Oh I will, huh?" She asked as she let her hand slid up his inner thigh. He shifted around and sat up straight. She brought her face to the side of his. She kissed his cheek then licked behind his ear lobe, making him moan softly. Adriana nipped at his earlobe. " You like that?" He took a sharp breath and nodded.

" I'm trying to drive, Adriana." He said softly. She nodded and started to undo his pants.

" Yeah, I know." She said before she nipped at his ear again.

" Ad." He muttered. His voice was tight and low. She pulled him out of his boxers and started to stroke him. Both his hands came to the steering wheel where he started to grip it hard. His muscles went tight and hard. His mouth was shut and he was struggling to breath deep.

" You better hurry up." She whispered into his ear. Her breath was hot against him. " I'd hate for you to cum in your pants."

" Then you should stop." He said as his hips started thrusting. His head went back as he watched the road. " Oh shit, Babe, you should stop." Archie moaned out.

" We're almost there." She said as the lights of the fair ground came into view.

" Yeah and so am I." Archie said. As carefully as she took him out, Adriana tucked him back in. He shifted his hips and grabbed his zipper. He groaned as he brushed against himself. He closed his pants and started to chuckle as he shook his head. " You're so going to pay for that." Adriana giggled and went back to kissing his neck at the same time he pulled into the field that led to their trailer.

She stayed at his neck as he drove. Both making promises on how they would make the other pay. Archie stayed rock hard while Adriana's panties were growing wetter and wetter. Heat was flooding her and she could feel her heartbeat in her core. She wanted him like no other and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Once he parked the car, they were out in a flash and in each other's arms. His mouth crushed into hers as he grabbed her by the ass and hauled her up. Her arms were around his shoulders. Archie pushed her against the trailer while she locked her legs around his waist.

" Archie?" Divana's voice came to them, making them both look to his right. " Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Archie frowned but didn't pull away from Adriana.

" Well you are." He snapped before he returned to her neck.

" Did you need something, Divana?" Adriana asked as she struggled against him.

" I'd like to speak with Archie, alone." She said. Archie groaned and rolled his eyes, letting Adriana slip to the ground.

" No, thanks." He said. He took Adriana's hand and turned his back to Divana. " Adriana and I had a long day. We're going to bed." He said. He shifted the keys around as Divana nodded and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

Adriana's arms were spread out across her bed. Her head was tilted back and her back was arched. She was alternation from whimpering to moaning to crying out. Archie was under the blankets, right in between her legs. He was gently holding her apart while he rubbed his tongue against the top of her. Adriana's mouth dropped open as her body jerked. He scooped her into his mouth and started to suck her hard.

Adriana's hips bucked as she broke apart in a soul shatter orgasm. Her hands closed against the sheet on her bed. Archie pulled hard against her while she contracted, trembled and orgasmed against his tongue and in his mouth. He stayed on her, sucking and flicking against her until it started to die down then he swept over her. He was inside her and thrusting hard, triggering another orgasm to slam into her. Archie was cumming four strokes in. He pushed into her before it locked him up. His forehead was against hers and he was panting while he rode it out.

When they both were coming down, he lowed himself down so he could lay his head on her chest. Her arms went around him. Archie closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He was listening to her heartbeat while feeling his own slamming. Her legs snaked around his and locked down tight. She squeezed him hard.

" I have never came during sex alone before you." Adriana admitted.

" Are you serious?" Archie asked.

" Yeah. I have only been able to get off with oral sex, or toys." Archie's head shot up as they locked eyes.

" You have toys?" He asked, making her smile.

" Yep."

" Are you going to let me use them on you?" He asked. Adriana laughed but nodded.

" Yeah." Archie moved to her side, laying on his stomach.

" You are amazing." He said. He put his arm around her waist and cuddled up to her.

XXXXXX

On Friday they had her mother's room completely cleaned out. Archie was walking up the stairs from the basement and through the house after taking the last box to the basement. Adriana was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her legs out in front of her. They were crossed at the ankles. She smiled at up him, making him smile. He crossed the room and sank down beside her. He bumped his shoulder against hers.

" Tonight, after dinner, I'm using that purple vibrator on you again. That was hot last night. I think that's my favorite of your toys." He said, making her laugh and him grin. She let her head rest against his shoulder.

" I want to talk to you about something." Adriana said.

" What's that?" Archie asked as he started to rub her leg.

" I'm going to move in here. I'm going to quit the fair and get another job." She raised her head up and looked at him. " I know you and I have been together only two weeks and I know we have only known each other for a month and a half but I just feel so connected to you. I want..." She dropped her eyes and took a hold of his shirt. She started to run her fingers along the hem line. " I want you to move in here with me." When Archie didn't speak she looked up at him.

" Hell yeah. Let's do that." He said, making her smile.

XXXXXX

Two days later Archie was standing on the steps of their trailer with his hands buried into her hair. She was standing just inside the door of the trailer with her hands on his shoulders while they made out slowly. Their heads were twisting around at the same time their tongues were moving. He was supposed to go and play cards with his friends at Nick's trailer. He had wanted Adriana to come too but she said she was tired.

" You have to go, Archie." She whispered.

" Yeah, I know." He said. Her finger tips brushed against his neck.

" Tell me you want to stay with me." She whispered, making him smile against her mouth.

" I want to stay with you." He said.

" Tell me you will miss me." She said. Archie pulled away and looked at her. He brought one hand to her cheek.

" I'm going to miss you. Are you okay?" He asked. Adriana nodded.

" Yeah." She said. His thumb was stroking her cheek.

" Alright, Babe. I'll see you in a few hours." He said.

XXXXXX

Archie hadn't stopped thinking about her during the whole three hours he played cards. His friends were jumping his shit because they knew his mind wasn't on the game but he didn't care. He was in shock, good shock, but shock. He never thought he would find a girl like her and be ready to settle down into a completely normal life. He had never lived in a house before. He had grown up in an shitty apartment then lived in homeless shelters and hotels. Now he was going to live in a nice house, with a woman he cared about. He had an honest job and friends. Things were working out pretty perfectly for him. He could see himself settling in with her for the long haul.

As Archie crossed the wide field he couldn't stop grinning. For once in his life things were looking up. They had packed up their few belongings and moved them into the house that day. The following day the two of them were going to move the mattress they had into the house and they'd start living there. She had $50,000 coming to her from her mother's life insurance policy and, after a few final medical bills were paid, the money would be theirs. He was going to stay working at the fair because he liked it there and Ike paid him good. She was going to quit and find another job. Yeah, life for them was going to be perfect, he thought as their trailer came into view.

That is, until the trailer blew sky high. Archie covered his face and stumbled back as a fire ball went straight into the sky. He slipped and fell back on his ass. The trailer was completely engulfed in flames. People started screaming as they came out of their trailers. Archie's chest felt tight as the heat from the fire burned across his skin.

" Adriana!" He screamed as he pushed himself up. He moved to run towards the trailer when Ike grabbed him behind.

" Don't! She's gone." He yelled.

" Fuck you! Let me go!" Archie yelled as he fought against Ike. " Adriana!" He yelled again.

" She's gone." Ike repeated. Another set of hands grabbed Archie as he continued to fight. A blast from the trailer hit them, drowning out Archie's screams. " She's gone." Ike kept repeating.

" Adriana!" Archie screamed. Fire sirens were head in the background at the same time Archie was brought to the ground. Nick, Ike, and another man, Seth, were holding him down. Archie twisted, kicked and screamed. He clawed at the men, needing to get to her.

" Calm down. She can't still be alive." Nick was saying. " Relax, man."

" Oh my God!" Archie was repeating over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! Did you guys freak last chapter?*_

The week passed by in slow motion for Archie. He spent a good part of his days sitting in the field, staring at the burnt grass where their trailer had been. He was angry and not talking to anyone. He didn't start work again because Ike had told him not to worry about it. He was sharing Mike's trailer again but hardly sleeping. Adriana was haunting his dreams. He kept seeing her standing in the doorway of the trailer before he left to play cards the night she died.

"_ Tell me you'll miss me." _Her words replayed in his mind over and over again.

" Archie, we need to talk." Ike said as he walked up to Archie where he sat in the filed.

" I have nothing to talk about." Archie snapped.

"_ Tell me you want to stay with me."_

" Please come to my trailer with me, it's important." Ike said. Archie's frown deepen but he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. With one last look at her death place, Archie turned and followed Ike towards his trailer.

Once inside, Archie sat on the couch so he was facing the door. He stretched his arms over the back of the couch. His legs were spread out in front of him. Ike shut and locked the door behind him then came to stand in front of Archie who was glaring up at him. Ike took something out of his pocket and handed it out towards Archie. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. He snatched the paper from Ike's hand.

" What the hell is this?"

"_ I want you to move in with me."_ No matter what Archie did, her voice was constantly in his head.

" It's a check. Before the fire Adriana made a will. Her mother's insurance money and house were to come to me in case she died. I have signed the back of the check." He said. Archie scoffed and looked back at him.

" I don't want her fucking money." He snapped.

" You need it. How else are you going to get to Ohio?"

" Why the hell am I going to Ohio?" Archie snapped. Ike crossed his arms over his chest.

" Because Adriana did not die in that fire." Ike said.

" The firefighters found a charred body." Archie said as his arms slipped from the couch.

" Yes, they did. Mike's friend worked for the corner's officer. They had Jane Doe. A homeless woman Mike's friend was to transport and bury in a nameless grave. Mike placed her in the bed then whisked our Adriana away from the fair grounds. We staged her death to trick Raphael. She is staying in a hotel in a small town called Strasburg in Ohio. She is waiting for you to join her." Ike said.

" I don't understand." Archie said quietly.

" We needed her death to look real. I let the gas build up in the trailer then set it on fire. We needed you to be upset so everyone would be fooled. We didn't know if you could pull it off knowing she was alive. I have printed out directions to the town. She took one car with her so I'm giving you my other car. We are going to cash this check and both Adriana and I are trusting that you will go to her. If you care about her like I think you do, you will do the right thing. If the con in you makes you take off with her money then she is better off without you." Ike said.

XXXXXX

Adriana had talked to Ike and she knew the day Archie should arrive in town, give or take a day or two. Ike told him to show up at the little diner between 10 and 11 in the morning, that she would be waiting for him. And that was what she was doing. She was holding on to her coffee cup, staring from the clock on the wall to the hot liquid in the cup. She waited until 11:05. With a heavy heart, she paid her bill and walked out of the diner. She was staring at the ground with her throat in her heart and tears burning in her eyes as she made her way to her car. She wasn't sure what she really expected. Ike had told her that Archie had been very mad when he found out about their trick.

" Why did you pick Ohio?" Archie's voice made her head snap up. He was leaning against her car, Ike's car. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at his ankles. Her mouth went dry and she felt like she couldn't breath. She realized she hadn't thought he would really show up.

" My mother was raised here." She said softly.

" You conned me." He said.

" I learned from the best." She said. She had spend hours listening to his different stories on the cons he had performed.

" How long did you plan this?" Archie asked.

" Ike came to me the day after you made me tell him about Raphael. We both knew Raphael wouldn't give up on me. He doesn't give up on anything." Adriana said. Archie pushed away from the car and started towards her as a few tears moved down her face.

" Do you have any idea what I have been going through? I thought you were dead. I thought you burned to death in that fire. I couldn't get it out of my head." He said as he walked. " I kept thinking about the pain and fear you must have felt and how I should have been there with you. How I should have saved you."

" I'm so sorry, Archie." She said softly.

" I really struggled with myself while I drove here. A part of me is turned on and proud of you for pulling this off. A part of me is angry with you. I stopped and started this trip so many times I lost count." He stopped walking and stared down hard at her. He was breathing hard and paused to take in her face. She had her arms loosely crossed over her chest. Her hair was pulled back. " But the biggest part of me is just happy that you are alive." He finished up after a few moments of silence. Adriana's closed her eyes and covered her mouth. "You asked me once to stay with you and I told you I would. Is that still what you want?" She opened her eyes as she nodded. Tears were free flowing down her face. " Then I guess we better start looking at apartments, unless you want to keep living in the hotel."

XXXXXX

One year later:

Archie walked through the front door of the three bedroom farm house he shared with Adriana. They had brought the house with the money Ike sent her from the sale of her mother's house. He smiled as he moved into the living room. Adriana was sitting on the couch so he laid down, putting his head on her lap. He let his legs hang over the arm of the couch. She smiled down at him as he turn on his side and kissed her stomach. He nestled his face into her.

" How was your day?" Adriana asked as she started to play with his hair. Archie had gotten a job at the local garage. He worked on cars and trucks there.

" Long. I hate working on your day offs." He said.

" Well, as soon as John hires someone to replace Trey, we will have the same day offs again." She said. Adriana had opened another dog grooming shop in the town over. She loved dogs and loved working with them. Archie pulled up her shirt and kissed her bare skin.

" Hey in there. It's your Daddy." He said, making her laugh.

" You know, the baby can't hear you yet." She said.

" Don't listen to Mommy." Archie said. He pulled her shirt down then turned over to his back so he could look up at her. " Your What to Expect when Expecting book said that at 16 weeks the fetus will be able to hear what's going on outside the womb. You were 16 weeks yesterday." He informed her, making her laugh.

" Get up. I want to show you what I brought today." She said, tapping his shoulder.

That night, after they had gone to bed and been asleep for a few a hours, a banging sound pulled Archie out of his sleep. Adriana was on her side with her back against his chest and his arm was around her waist. He frowned in the darkness and brought his hand protectively against her belly. He held his breath and listened. It was windy out and the sound seemed to be their screen door. Archie rolled over unto his back and ran his hand over his face. He pushed the blankets off him and slipped from the bed.

He made sure Adriana was covered up then walked out of their room. As he headed down the steps, the banging got louder. Archie walked through the house and into the kitchen. He walked over to their side door and looked out the window that was beside it. Sure enough, the screen door was open. With a frown, Archie unlocked the door then grabbed the screen door. He shut and locked it before shutting the door and relocking it.

Then Archie yawned and turned. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and started back towards the stairs. All he wanted to do curl up in their comfortable bed, snuggle under the warm blankets and move into her back. He was going to cover her belly with his hand and try and feel the baby. She was able to feel it but he hadn't yet.

He stumbled into their room and over to the bed. He crawled in and moved straight into her right away. He closed his eyes and smiled as his hand came into contact with their baby's home. She snuggled into the bed and into him more. He rubbed his face through her hair, wanting to place a kiss against her bare kiss. Once again, he was struck at the strange turn his life had taken. He lived in a house, worked a honest job, was going to be a dad in a few months and then marry his baby's mother.

" What's wrong?" Adriana asked. He loved when her voice was husky with sleep.

" Nothing, Babe. Just the wind." He whispered. " Go back to sleep."

The second time the banging woke Archie up, he frowned. He turned back onto his back and looked at the clock. He had only been asleep for an hour. He looked over at Adriana then slipped out of the bed again. He crouched down and felt under their bed for the baseball bat he had stored there. He stood up then quietly started to move through the house again.

Once he reached the kitchen, he looked out the window again. The screen door was slamming against the door frame...again. Archie frowned then squeezed his hand against the bat but started to open the front door. He couldn't say for sure that Adriana had locked the door before bed but he knew he had locked it. Either the lock was broken or...

" Hey there, Archie!" Raphael said as he popped up suddenly. Archie jumped and lifted up the bat.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped with the bat firmly locked in place over his shoulder.

" I'm put that bat down if I were you." He nodded towards the end of the porch where Archie couldn't see. He heard some groaning a second before one of Raphael's men came up with a gun to a badly beaten up Ike's head. The man pushed Ike forward. Behind them was Divana, holding a baby in her arms. " Why don't you go up there and wake Adriana up for us?"

" She's not here. We broke up a while ago. I don't know where she is." Archie said.

" Well, then wake up whoever you are living with and don't say there isn't anyone here because I know you would be lying. On the side of your garage is an empty box with the picture of a crib on it. So you are either adopting a baby or you have a pregnant girlfriend. And do me a favor, put the bat down because I don't want to hurt Ike anymore then I have had too." Raphael said.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

" Ad, Babe, wake up?" Archie's voice was soft as he swept his hand over her hair. She half moaned, half sighed as she forced her eyes open.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" I need you to get up, please." The hard look on Archie's face, pulled Adriana completely awake.

" Archie, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up.

" Well, well, well, pregnancy agrees with you." Raphael said as he stepped into the room. Adriana's face went pale. She snatched the blanket up to cover herself since she was only wearing panties and a tight top.

" What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

" Well, I was owed another week with you but Ike and your boyfriend refused to allow me to be paid. Then you died but image my surprise when Ike gets a picture in the mail with no name on it. And what is that a picture of? A ultrasound picture of that sweet, little baby inside you. I knew Archie disappeared from the fair but I never thought anything of it. I figured he had just moved on but when Divana found that picture, she brought it to me and the rest, as they say, is history. Now, come on down and see who I brought to see you." Raphael said.

" Get out so I can get some pants on." Adriana said which made Raphael laugh.

" I have seen everything you have so don't pull the modest card on me now." He said. Archie reached down and grabbed her pajama pants.

" Here, Babe." He said as he handed them to her. Adriana narrowed her eyes as she slipped the pants under the sheet and pulled them up her legs. She pushed the blankets down then slipped from the bed. Archie took her hand and stepped in between her and Raphael, who laughed.

" Come on, you two. Walk in front of me." He said, waving his gun towards their stairs.

As they passed them, Archie switched their position again. He put Adriana in front of him so Raphael was at his back. He placed his hands on her hips. She reached her left hand up and covered his hand. He spread his fingers so hers could slip down in between his. He slowly started working his fingers so they were rubbing hers. He hadn't agreed to sending Ike a picture of the baby's first ultrasound, the one they had done when she was 12 weeks pregnant, but it had been important to her. She loved Ike and Archie was powerless to not give her what she wanted. They hadn't signed their names or included a note or anything. She had been both excited and sad about the pregnancy and wanted to be able to include Ike since her parents were dead. When they reached the downstairs, they saw that Ike was tied to a chair with his head down.

" Ike." She breathed out. Archie noticed Divana's eyes went right to Adriana's belly. Adriana's shirt was tight so her pregnant belly showed through. Divana held her baby closer to her. Ike looked up at Adriana and shook his head.

" I am sorry, Darling." He said. Adriana pulled away from Archie and rushed to him. She went to her knees in front of him and reached up to touch his forehead.

" It's okay. Are you okay?" She asked. She turned and glared at Raphael. " What did you do to him?" She accused. Archie was standing back by their book case, his eyes moving from Raphael to Adriana.

" Ike didn't seem to want to tell me where you were so I had to help him along." Raphael said. He walked forward and grabbed Adriana by her arm, making both Ike and Archie yell. Raphael put his gun to her head. " Both of you shut the fuck up, right fucking now." Archie put his hands up quickly.

" Just relax, Raphael, please." He said. Raphael smiled and pushed Adriana towards Archie. He caught her when Raphael let her go. " Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his hand going right to her stomach.

" It's fine. I'm okay." She said. He put his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him while his right hand rubbed their baby's home. She put her arms around his waist.

" Well, I think we should do some introductions here." Raphael said with a grin. Adriana let her head come to rest against Archie's chest.

" We know everyone here." Archie said.

" Do you? Do you really, Archie? Because I'm pretty sure you don't know that little man in Divana's arms." He said. Adriana rubbed her cheek against Archie. He looked over at Divana who smiled. "Seems like you should get to know him since that baby inside our Adriana will be his half sibling." Archie's blood went cold. Adriana raised her head up.

" What?" She asked. Archie's arm tighten around her.

" Oh you didn't know that Archie and Divana slept together?" Raphael asked. It was Divana's cue to come forward.

" This is your son, Archie." She said. Adriana looked at him.

" You slept with her?" A lump shot straight up into his throat as his eyes went right to her face.

" Only once. I was at the fair for three weeks. I didn't know she was Ike's girlfriend. You and I weren't anything, you hated me." He said. Adriana frowned and looked at the baby.

" How old is he?" She asked.

" Five months." Divana said. Adriana's eyes unfocused for a minute. " He's yours, Archie." Archie felt Adriana slip away from him. He shook his head at her.

" Ad, don't. Please." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" You should have told me." She said.

" I didn't think about it. After it happen, I found out she was Ike's, I went to him. I told him what happen and that I didn't know about her. Then things started to happen between you and I and it was so intense, I just didn't think about it." He said.

" We slept together more then once." Divana said.

" That's not true, you lying bitch!" Archie spit out to her.

" Whoa, whoa." Raphael said quickly. " Archie, chill out, man. There is a baby in the room. When Adriana pops out that kid, are you going to let people go swearing in front of it? By the way, are you having a girl or a boy?"

" None of your business! Leave her alone!" Archie yelled as he reached out to Adriana but she side stepped out of his grasp. " Ad." He said, his voice dropping right away while he looked at her.

" Remember, Adriana, Archie is an excellent con artist." Raphael said.

" That baby can't be his." Adriana said. Divana narrowed her eyes.

" What are you talking about?" She snapped.

" Archie and I have been gone a year. He was at the fair for a month and half before I left it. You said the baby is 5 months old. You were pregnant before he came to the fair." Adriana said.

" That's not true!" Diavan yelled.

" Yes it is. You might not have finished school but I did. Your math doesn't add up, Divana. And I know Archie didn't sleep with you more then once as long as I was there or afterwards. I talked to Ike after I left, I know how upset Archie was when he thought I was dead. When things started between us, Archie and I were together all the time. We took our breaks together, he slept in my trailer, he went to my mom's at night. There was no way he could have slept with you without me knowing." She said. Archie wanted to grin as he looked at his woman. Damn, he loved her.

" You're a lying!" Divana yelled.

" No. It's simple facts but the again, you won't know anything about facts. You were always stupid." Archie loved it when Adriana's hard ass attitude clicked into place. Adriana's arms crossed under her filling out breasts, pushing them up slightly. Another thing he loved about her pregnant body. " My guess is that that kid belongs to Raphael." Raphael barked out a laugh.

" Don't pin that evil on me!" He said, coming forward. He put his arm around Adriana's shoulders, making both Ike and Archie tense up because he still had the gun in his hand. Divana looked lost for a few minutes, finally she looked at Ike.

" He's yours, Ike. She's right. I was pregnant before Archie came to the fair. I just said it was his." She said.

" It isn't mine. I'm fixed." Ike said, making Raphael laugh again.

" Oh Divana, poor, whorey, Divana." He said as she backed away from everyone. " Anyway, that's not really why we came. It was a perk but not the reason." He let go of Adriana and pushed her towards Archie who caught her quickly.

" I should have told you about her but it was one night." He whispered to her. Adriana shook her head and faced Raphael. Archie's hands came to her hips.

" Then what are you really here for?" Adriana asked. Raphael grinned.

" Payment but I'm going to need interest." He said.

" How much money do you want?" Adriana asked. She and Archie didn't have a lot of money saved but they some set aside. Archie's hands slipped around to front of her.

" Oh Honey, I don't want money. I will take my payment by being inside you." He said. Their baby choose that moment to let Archie feel it kick for the first time.


End file.
